The preparation and integration of multiple payloads, for example satellites onto a dispenser or launch vehicle is traditionally an intricate and time consuming task. Typically the amount of time needed to integrate one satellite onto the launch vehicle is many hours. For a large dispenser intended for launch of constellation satellites the number of satellites in a launch can be up to and above 100. This amounts to approximately 10 weeks integration time doing it the classical way.
Hence, the attachment method of the payload as well as the payload release method are of significant importance. The release is known to be done by use of a separation device including a pyrotechnic device that is activated and that cuts the attachment when activated. Here, it is important that the forces used are balanced to secure a proper release, but the less force used the less risk of damage. Furthermore, a lesser but well directed force gives the opportunity to cut down on material in the parts close the attachment points.
There is thus a need for an improved payload joint.